1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that associate an image with information that enables easier search.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many methods for detecting regions of human faces (face image elements) included in images have been suggested. In addition, various uses, such as detection of human beings using monitoring cameras and detection of scenes in moving images, have been suggested, for example, in “Kao, Teroppu kara Kansei made Soudouin de 1000 Jikan wo Shiboru” (“Define 1,000 Hours on the Basis of All Elements, Such as Faces, Subtitles, and Shouts”) in Nikkei Electronics published by Nikkei Business Publications, Inc., issued on Jun. 21, 2004, pp. 114-123.
However, such uses have been aimed at limited transaction, and uses in daily life, such as personal life or family life, have not been suggested.
In such a situation, so-called digital still cameras have become widely used, and a function to photograph static images is provided in cellular phone units. Thus, chances to photograph static images (photographs) in daily life are steadily increasing.
It is very troublesome to manage static images photographed in daily life. Thus, users who photograph static images spend time and effort to classify the static images. For example, users cause static images to be displayed on the basis of so-called calendar display in accordance with the dates added to the respective static images, add notes of text input by themselves to the respective static images, or store the static images into corresponding folders determined in advance by themselves.
In order to view static images as a meaningful album or to view static images photographed in a similar situation in chronological order, it is necessary for users to perform such management.
When extracting only a static image including a face from among a vast number of static images (photographs), a user opens folders sequentially to reach a folder storing a desired static image, opens the static image stored in the folder, and checks the contents of the static image. In this case, in order to reach the folder storing the desired static image, it is necessary for the user to perform bothersome operations in order (to open proper folders in proper order).
A technology for controlling photographing such that a face is detected when photographing is performed in order to perform appropriate photographing is suggested. However, adding a tag indicating that the number of faces included in a photographed static image (photograph) and using the tag for searching for a group photograph has not been suggested.